


Substitute

by lori_yuy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), On The Way To A Smile: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abduction, Caring, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, Lack of Sleep, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Multiple Partners, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: It's the second time they lost Rufus after Meteor happened.  With their work taking a toll on their energy, the Turks were resting when Rude noticed that Tseng needed some care.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Substitute

The large abandoned house situated at the back of the Sector 5 employee housing complex turned into their temporary base of operations. Reno and Rude had found the place intact during the first few weeks of surveying what's left of Midgar. They had left it alone then but when Tseng asked them to start securing Shinra facilities around the broken city, Reno suggested the place as a temporary shelter to keep from exposure to the elements. Elena was delighted to have a place to sleep that's not outside in the rubble and Tseng readily agreed as well. Reno did not hesitate to break into the abandoned house.

They've now been there for over a month, except it was only the remaining Turks. Previously they had secured Rufus in Junon but Tseng had the horrifying discovery that Rufus had yet again been kidnapped if not worse. With no clues to the whereabouts of their President, the Turks became mostly directionless. That is, until Tseng ordered them to secure the remaining Shinra warehouses when they discovered looters trying to take important military supplies. Someone had given a particularly well organized band of looters the passcodes to the Shinra warehouses and today they went tirelessly around each sector to change the passcodes one by one. It was way past midnight when they all made it back into the safe house.

By the time Reno and Rude came back, Elena was passed out cold on the couch, not even caring to undress or make it just a little further into one of the bedrooms that is now hers. There was a dim light coming from under the room that is now Tseng's so they knew he was back. Reno shot Rude a glance as they both knew how tired Tseng was already. Their boss really should be asleep given how he pushed himself to overwork, but they could hear the bed creaking as Tseng turned and tossed in his likely awake state. The duo decided they needed to catch as much sleep as possible since tomorrow is likely yet another late day.

Morning came too soon but Elena woke to the delightful smell of breakfast in the making. The sizzling sounds coming from the stove and the wafting scent of eggs being fried smelled delightful. She stretched out with a loud yawn and realized she was still on the couch. Reno shot her a grin with a good morning coming from Rude as he flipped the large omelet on the pan. Wait...where did they even get eggs? Reno flashed a grin when she asked and she wasn't sure she wanted to know that Reno literally chased and terrorized an egg out of a female chocobo on the loose. There was a collective stare when Tseng emerged from his room a few minutes after, looking like he's been through hell and not a lot of sleep. He looked more worn than anything, his glossy hair was wavy and tangled, his eyes were swollen with fatigue, and his expression far from being enthusiastic to be alive. Tseng nodded a morning greeting and indicated for them to eat without him before disappearing into the bathroom. Elena looked on with concern as Reno put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright, Tseng's been through worse and is resilient." Rude turned off the stove and started dividing the large omelet into plates.

When Tseng emerged again, he was looking better. His hair has been fixed and he looked more refreshed. He wore a soft white sweatshirt over black pajama pants. A look that the group had gotten used to in the past month or two. It was still strange seeing Tseng out of his professional wear, but it was an excellent change of scenery to see him in comfortable clothes - it was more eye candy than any of them would admit. When he sat down at the table, Rude passed him a mug of tea and a plate of omelet. "Sorry but there's no more coffee."

Tseng only smiled. There's no need for Rude to try to appease his need for caffeine with the world turning to complete shit. They had a stash until they finished the last of it yesterday so he sure wasn't going to function fully this morning without it. Tseng gratefully accepted the tea instead. A little caffeine is still better than none. The tea was mixed herbal, the flowery scent piqued his senses and when he took a sip, a bit of sweetness lingered. "You added honey." He stated simply and stared forlornly into the mug of tea. Rude only nodded for he knew what Tseng was thinking. It must have reminded him of the afternoon tea that Rufus liked to share. The relationship between Tseng and Rufus were an open secret to the Turks. While they maintained strict professional facades to the rest of the company, the Turks knew what was up. The only other people who suspected something was going on were Heidegger and Scarlet but now they didn't matter.

"You alright?" Rude asked gently when Tseng seemed to become lost in thought. Tseng blinked then nodded, picking up the fork to finally dig into the rest of breakfast.

Their day wasn't as tiresome as the day before. Reno and Rude came home to Elena making a simple pasta dinner. Tseng was sitting on the couch, laptop open on the coffee table, intensely scrutinizing closed circuit video footage. He went back and forth between a dozen feeds, zooming in and out of certain footage, frowning in concentration as some esoteric piece of information seemed to make connections in his brain. He was still at it when the rest of them finished dinner. Elena not so subtly placed a plate of pasta directly in Tseng's field of view before retiring to her room for the night. Tseng stopped and stared at the food with seemingly no appetite and began to rub circles in his temples. He looked utterly exhausted. More so than ever.

When Reno came out of the bedroom a little past midnight to see if he can find some snacks, Tseng was asleep draped over the keyboard of the laptop, with video feeds still looping. Rude followed him into the kitchen soon after. They watched their boss shiver in his sleep, murmuring Rufus's name before gasping awake. Tseng looked around and went quiet when he noticed his subordinates staring at him from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes before closing down the laptop for the night. He had dreamed of Rufus, holding him like he normally would, then the scene turned into Midgar burning as Meteor approached, then Rufus's bruised and broken body sticking out from under the rubble of the Shinra building. In his nightmare, he had lost Rufus and the chill that ran through him was still being felt. He quietly retreated to his room, his heart wrenching in pain as he hopes and prays that Rufus is still alive somewhere out there. It has been almost two months and they still have no clues as to what happened to Rufus.

The defeated and tired way Tseng walked away pierced them. They still owed Tseng (and Rufus) their lives. The Turks treated their own like family and seeing one of them in such a pained state was just not what they ever wanted.

Rude watched the retreating figure. It's been a half hour and they're hearing the turning and tossing again. He nudged Reno. "Would you mind if I...."

Reno shushed him. "Do you even have to ask, go."

Rude gave his partner a serious look. "You know he and I used to...well. I'm just saying it might go a little beyond normal personal boundaries."

Reno snickered at his partner's concern. "You treat me like I'm some kind of saint when it comes to the personal department. Do whatever is needed, I understand."

Tseng was half asleep, still feeling the chill from the nightmare. He's seen that same nightmare now for weeks. It kept him awake at night, silent tears falling when he thinks of the possibility that Rufus was really gone. He swallowed the feelings down as his body ached and he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. His door opened and closed quietly then and he heard the steady footsteps of Rude come into the room and stop next to his bed. Had he worried his subordinates? He froze when Rude slipped into the bed behind him and pulled him into a snuggling hug. The warmth seeped from the larger Turk onto his back - a comforting warmth against how cold he felt. They stayed quietly like that for a few moments before Rude spoke up. "You looked like you needed this."

Tseng hummed a quiet acknowledgement but tried to reassure Rude he was fine. The weight of Rude's arm around his waist was comforting. He pulled his hair out of the way so that Rude isn't literally breathing hair up his nose.

"Go to sleep Tseng." Rude's voice sounded behind him.

He turned around to face the other Turk. "What about you?"

"I'll stay here tonight." Rude informed him and tightened his grip around Tseng's waist, pulling him in closer.

He could smell the clean scent on Rude. The same scent from when they fooled around for de-stressing after intense missions over a decade ago. He's no longer used to this scent being in the same bed as him but it was still comforting. His senses were sending alarm bells and he was more alert now. Rude seemed to sense him tensing under his arms. "Do you need...anything special?" Rude asked carefully.

Tseng could sense Rude's eyes glossing over him in the dark. He's been lonely for awhile now, and their work recently only made him want just sleep. With another body in bed and a familiar scent at that, desire was re-awakening inside of him, whether this was out of stress or need or both he didn't know.

"...what about Reno?" Tseng asked directly. Rude pressed a kiss onto his forehead. "Reno said to take care of whatever you need. I'm here for you and you know none of us will judge if you need something extra to destress."

Rude's warm hand slowly massaged his tired muscles, calloused skin rubbing over spots that made him feel warmer. His breathing sped up a tad as he felt his senses awakening. He gasped lightly and arched when Rude's hand brushed down his spine.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Typical Rude. Tseng smiled a bit and found Rude's lips in the dark. They kissed languidly as Rude ran his hands all over him, ending up cupping the shape of his ass. Their kiss deepened into something more desperate, light moans lit up the room. Tseng was hard, bucking into Rude's thigh as Rude kneaded him.

"Stop."

Rude stopped just like that.

"No I meant....stop teasing and get on with it."

Rude let out a hearty laugh in the dark. "You're as bossy as ever when it comes to the bedroom huh."

Rude slipped a hand past the fabric of his underwear and stroked him till he was fully erect, earning appreciative sighs and light moans as Rude's hand brushed his head, dripping with precum.

"Got any lube?" Rude asked and Tseng pulled some out magically from somewhere from the bedside table. "How are you always so prepared?" Rude mused as he opened the seemingly new bottle of lube.

The first fingers inserted elicited groans as Tseng adjusted from the inside. The drag and slide of the lube advanced the sensations of skin to skin contact. His moans became louder and he yelped when Rude found the spot inside him that made his entire body tingle. Rude focused his aim there and had Tseng writhing and moaning in no time. Tseng's body was on fire. It has only been a little while since he's been properly fucked but it has been years since he's done it with Rude. The trained martial artist had precise aim and more strength behind those hands. He felt the pressure build up over his sensitive spot and the sensations sent him overboard, he was so close yet Rude hasn't even gone inside of him yet.

"Ahhh...nnnggghh...hurry up." Tseng managed to squeeze out in between gasps and Rude resisted laughing again at his impatience.

Rude prepared himself and slipped inside of Tseng easily. "How do you like it?"

"From the back." Rude obliged and lifted a single leg before thrusting in, setting a medium pace, muscle memories getting back what Tseng used to like. Rude's girth was something he hasn't experienced in awhile now. He was being stretched out more than usual and the extra pressure felt good. Rude's cock was touching sensitive nerve endings and he couldn't help but moan louder when Rude set a steady pace and rubbed him in the right places. The extra weight that Rude carried felt different than when he had sex with Rufus and the extra weight added additional pleasures. He was getting really close now and his breath was hitching more as Rude sped up and pounded into him. He bit his lips to try to keep quiet. Rude reached around to stroke him then and his eyes flew wide open as he felt the beginning of his orgasm. The initial wave hit him like a train but Rude's continued thrust pushed him over the edge and he shouted in pleasure when the full second wave of orgasm made his entire body shake as cum shot out of him. He heard a satisfied grunt and felt a shot of warm liquid inside of him as his nerves still fired.

"Mm....." he only managed to moan lightly before sleepiness took over and he finally fell asleep after Rude pulled out and held onto him tightly.

He woke up to a warmth still at his back. Rude hadn't left him overnight. He sighed as he curled up against the bigger man's warmth.

"Did you sleep well?" Rude asked as he swept Tseng's hair away from his face.

"Better yes. Thanks."

"Anytime. Just ask if you need it again."

Reno was beaming at him that morning. "So how was it? Rude's amazing isn't he?"

Elena could only awkwardly blush as she avoided his gaze as she ate breakfast.

He was apparently loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Rude/Tseng.


End file.
